


Hockey Is Not Just a Sport, It's A Lifestyle

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, College Hockey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Rivalry, figure skater ! yunhyeong, hockey player ! hanbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: The ice was Hanbin's life, there was nothing that was going to take that away from him. Not his family, not academics, and most certainly not Song Yunhyeong.Definitely not Song Yunhyeong. He could go choke.





	Hockey Is Not Just a Sport, It's A Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondeyunhyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeyunhyeong/gifts).



 

_ **Character Information** _

##  **Kim Hanbin | B.I**  

 

 -  goalie of iKON: a hockey team from Seoul

 -  number 22

 - hates people who think they're all that with a passion

 - chemistry major 

 

##  **Song Yunhyeong | Song**

 

 

\- figure skater

\- hates hockey players with a passion

\- mechanical engineering major

 

##  **Kim Donghyuk | DK**

\- number 13

\- defenseman 1/2

\- business major

 

## Goo Junhoe | Ju.ne 

 

\- defenseman

\- number 30

\- humanities major

 

##  Kim Jiwon | Bobby

\- number 21

\- right wing

\- not so secretly in love with junhoe

\- mechanical engineering major

 

## Kim Jinhwan | Jay

\- number 27

\- left wing

\- biology major

 

## Jung Chanwoo | Chan

\- number 26

\- center

\- psychology major

 

**Playlist:**

 

_**COMING SOON!!** _


End file.
